


Natal Days

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [338]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: vikipediathat requested: For a birthday celebration, one of the Tracy boys go into a city they chose for the night. Either with their brothers or without.(and i said: I like five things fic, and there are five brothers.  COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT!)





	

1)  Scott goes home; he’s old enough he remembers Kansas properly, and stays in touch with a few childhood friends.  Plus there’s the extended family there, still centered around the old farm that is kept now mostly for sentimental reasons.

He flies in overnight, grandma in the jump seat.  He comes downstairs in the morning in butter-soft jeans and his old USAF hoodie to find her already up, gossiping with her sister, his uncles and aunts and cousins already moving, making noise, getting ready for the day.

There’s a few presents on the table, a fresh pot brewing, and the sizzle of bacon in the skillet. Soon Virgil would be arriving with the others, and the farm yard would turn into a chaotic jumble of people and plates and presents.  Scott grabs a mug and steps out onto the deck to watch the Kansas sunrise until his birthday breakfast is ready.

Every year, by sunset, he’s off dealing with some rescue or other.  But for now, he can stop, and relax, and just enjoy the the warmth of his coffee and the cool country air.

2)  Everyone thought John went to one of the big tech fairs, in Tokyo or Las Vegas or Berlin; it was a bit of a family joke by now.  And sometimes he did pass through the convention space, taking in the developments until the press of people got too much.

John slipped through the doors, walking against the flow of people, and into whatever city he was in.  Being polyglottal had its advantages here; some places, his height and the shock of red hair drew glances, but mostly now he just melted into the streets, another citizen going about their day.

John followed the people to find the good places, the best coffee shops, the hidden libraries, the open parks that weren’t on any tourists’ map.  And John would buy himself a coffee or an icecream, or a bean paste bun, whatever the locals were having, and he’d find a corner to sit and watch the world from an entirely different perspective.

3) Virgil was easy to find on his birthday–it was just a question of picking which art gallery it was this year.  When he was young, he and his mother had made a list, of all the great works of art, and all the great galleries that housed them.  

They only got to visit three together.  It took years before Virgil felt ready to look at the list again, unwilling to stand alone in the galleries she so wanted to see.

This year, it’s Brains who was waiting in the foyer, the brochure for Tate Modern already in hand.  He looked up from it as Virgil walked over.  “I’m n-n-not really f-familiar with modern art.  You may need to e-explain it to me.”

Virgil smiled and guided them to the doors.  “Sure thing, Brains.”

4) Gordon Tracy’s birthday parties are one of the must-have invites of the season.  They go all night, usually with something spectacular as the centerpiece.  This year, the brightest and the best are converging on Goa.

In the distance, Gordon can hear the DJ driving the dancefloor with a throbbing techno beat.  The fire dancers would be coming on soon, but he had time before then to get back to being the life of the party.

He crouched, the sand gritty between his toes.  “Come on, little guy,” he coaxed the crab that was slowly shuffling down the beach.  “You can do it?”

Just as the rare crab touched water, Gordon heard someone call his name.  “Coming!” he yelled, turning back in time to see the little flippers kick up a puff of silt before the crab jetted away into the ocean.  “Good on ya,” he muttered, smiling as he straightened up, brushed the sand off his knees, and jogged back up the beach to his party.

5) Alan could have picked anywhere in the world, but here was where he wanted to be.  Kayo was jabbing the barbecue tongs at Brains as the engineer tried once again to sidle towards the fuel connector to ‘improve’ the temperature of the grill.  Next to her, Virgil was watching, laughing as he lounged easily on the deck railing, a bottle held loosely in his fingers.

John had come down only a few hours before, and he was half-dozing on a sunlounger.  Gordon slow creep from behind cut off with a yell as grandma pinched Gordon’s ear and took the bucket he had been slowly edging up to John with.

Alan laughed as Grandma then tossed it in Gordon’s face.  The splashes woke John anyway, and he almost toppled out of the lounger onto the deck.

Alan turned as Scott came up next to him to pass him a drink of his own.  “Happy birthday, Alan,” he said fondly.

“Thanks,” Alan replied, turning back to watch John chase Gordon around the pool, grandma high-fiving Virgil in the background.  “Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
